prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Marie
|weight = 125 lbs (57 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Beverly Hills, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Hollywood, California |billed = Bay Area, California |trainer = WWE Performance Center Natalya Neidhart Brian Kendrick |debut = 2013 |retired = 2017 }} Natalie Marie Coyle (née Nelson; September 19, 1984), known professionally as Natalie Eva Marie, is an American actress, fitness model, retired professional wrestler, and professional wrestling manager. She is best known for her time with WWE, where she performed under the ring name Eva Marie. In 2013, Coyle signed a contract with WWE, and was assigned to WWE's Performance Center in Orlando, Florida to begin her training. In July 2013, she made her main roster debut, and later in the month became the manager of The Bella Twins, and also began starring in the reality television series Total Divas as part of the main cast. In mid-2015, Coyle began wrestling as part of the NXT women's division. In April 2016, Marie returned to the main roster, officially becoming a part of the SmackDown brand in July 2016. Early life Natalie Marie born Beverly Hills, California and was raised in the Bay Area, California in the city of Concord, California. She is of Mexican and Italian descent. She has 3 older brothers Neal, Nate, and Nick of the ages of 35, 33, and 30. Her mother Josie is Mexican and father Barry is Italian. Marie played soccer for Cal State Fullerton until she started modeling, acting, and doing promotional work. She graduated with a degree in Business Management and a minor in Human resource from California State University. Professional wrestling career Total Divas and Main Roster (2013–2015) In May 2013, Nelson was announced as part of WWE and E!'s new reality show entitled Total Divas that would feature behind the scenes footage of select WWE Divas and a look into their personal lives. Nelson made her main roster debut under the name Eva Marie on the July 1 episode of Raw, in a backstage segment along with her fellow Total Divas co-stars Jo-Jo, Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki Bella), and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi). Marie was announced as Natalya's protégé on the July 4 episode of WWE Superstars, during a match in which she accompanied Natalya to the ring where she defeated Naomi. Eva Marie, along with the cast of Total Divas appeared on MizTV on the July 22 Raw, where she slapped Jerry Lawler, claiming to make a name for herself and establishing herself as a heel in the process. Two weeks later, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with The Bella Twins and Natalya, in which Marie complimented Brie on her win over Natalya the previous week, aligning herself with the Bella Twins. At Summerslam Axxess, Marie made her in-ring debut in a diva tag team match alongside Brie Bella against Natalya and Maria Menounos in a losing effort with Natalya pinning Marie. Following this match, Marie began accompanying Brie to her matches. On the August 26 Raw, Marie accompanied Brie Bella to a successful singles competition match against Natalya, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas, turning the Bellas and Marie face in the process. Marie made her televised in-ring debut on the October 7 edition of Raw, teaming with JoJo and Natalya to defeat Alicia Fox, Aksana and Rosa Mendes in an six diva tag-team match. Marie teamed up with The Bella Twins against Lee, Aksana and Tamina Snuka on the November 4 Raw, where Eva and The Bellas emerged victorious when Marie got an upset victory over Snuka by pinning her, garnering her first pinfall victory. The Total Divas defeated The True Divas (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a traditional survivor series elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view and again on the subsequent Raw. Marie made her return to WWE after a nearly three-month absence on the February 14, 2014 episode of SmackDown, defeating Alicia Fox in her first singles match on WWE television; however, the match was cut from the broadcast. On the February 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya against Alicia Fox and Aksana, but lost the match when Aksana pinned Natalya. On the March 7 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Natalya in a tag team match against AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, which they would win. On the March 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Emma in a losing effort to the team of Rae, Fox, Aksana, Layla and Snuka. On April 6, Marie made her Wrestlemania début when she participated at WrestleMania XXX in the 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Nikki Bella in an losing effort to The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) when Marie was pinned by Cameron after special guest referee Summer Rae made a fast-count. On the following episode of Raw, Marie defeated Summer Rae after an interference by Fandango and Layla. Marie began regaining her villainous persona as she faced off against Divas Champion AJ Lee in a pair of non-title matches, and losing both times. On the July 8 episode of Main Event, Marie became a heel when she participated in a six–on–one handicap match with Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae, Naomi and Natalya against Nikki Bella as part of Stephanie McMahon's punishment against Nikki, where she picked up the win for her team after a DDT. On the July 18 edition of SmackDown, Marie and Fox were scheduled to face each other in a match officiated by Nikki, but both Divas would end up attacking Nikki in the ring. On the August 11 edition of'' Raw'', Marie pulled off an upset victory over reigning Divas Champion AJ Lee after a distraction by Paige, but she would be attacked by AJ after the match ended. On November 9, after a month of inactivity, Marie wrote on her Instagram account that she was recovering from an injury. In the Total Divas episode "Twin Leaks", which aired on January 18, 2015, this injury was revealed to be a rupture in her breast implants. Marie returned on the March 9 episode of Raw, accompanying Summer Rae to her match against AJ Lee. She would go on another hiatus soon after in order to train with former WWE Tag Team Champion Brian Kendrick. NXT (2015–2016) Marie appeared on the June 3 episode of NXT, stating that she was looking forward to competing in the NXT women's division, while the NXT audience was heavily booing her. In a backstage segment with NXT General Manager William Regal on the June 24 episode of NXT, Regal said he needed to see some proof that Marie was ready to compete in the women's division, and she responded saying, "No problem, that's what I'm going to do." On the July 15 episode of NXT, Marie announced she will be making her in-ring debut next week. On the following week, Eva Marie made her official in-ring return and defeated Cassie. On the August 26 episode of NXT in Brooklyn, Eva Marie defeated Carmella, and she would defeat Billie Kay on the following week's episode. Return to main roster (2016-2017) On the March 28 episode of Raw, Marie made her return to the main roster as a face helping her fellow Total Divas co-stars over an assault against Lana's then-allies; Naomi, Tamina, Emma and Summer Rae. As a result, a 10-Diva tag team match between the Total Divas team (Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Natalya, Eva and Paige) and the newly dubbed team B.A.D. & Blonde (Naomi, Tamina, Lana, Emma, and Rae) was announced for the WrestleMania 32's pay-per-view pre-show. At the event on April 3, Eva's team won after Naomi submitted to Brie Bella. On the July 19 episode of SmackDown LIVE, Marie was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2016 WWE Draft. Marie turned heel on the following week's SmackDown, debuting a new long introductory entrance while confronting the brand's female talents. Through August, Marie began faking multiple unfortunate events in order to avoid in–ring competition, until on August 18, when she was suspended for 30 days after violating the company's wellness policy. On March 27, it was reported that Marie's WWE contract would not be renewed. Prior to the report, Marie began pursuing interests outside WWE and had also began to remove WWE references from her social media. Other media Marie was featured in an Fitness Blowout infomercial. In October, she was a part of Marino Fitness Campaign Booked and an sketchers commercial. Marie was featured on sportsillustrated.com as Lovely Lady of the Day in December 2012. Marie has also appeared on several magazine covers including Ruckus, Import Tuner Magazine, Glam Fit Magazine. Marie won the 2012 Powertec Model and several Fashion competitions. She has modeled for Red Chapter Clothing. Marie has appeared on shows such as Entourage, CSI: New York, America's Got Talent, 90210, and a Skechers commercial. She also appeared in the September 2013 edition of Maxim magazine. Personal life On August 23, 2014, Marie married Jonathan Coyle. Marie describes herself as an avid San Francisco Giants fan. She struggled with underage alcohol abuse. Marie got breast implants when she was 20. On the January 18, 2015 episode of Total Divas, one of her implants ruptured, causing silicone to leak into her bloodstream; this required surgery and new implants. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **DDT – 2014 **''Sliced Red #2'' (Shiranui) — 2015–present; adopted from Brian Kendrick **Sliding reverse STO — 2015–present *'Signature moves' ** Running big boot, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** Running back elbow, to a cornered opponent ** Running senton ** Seated surfboard ** Schoolgirl ** Shoulder block, sometimes followed by an evasive cartwheel ** Side slam backbreaker ** Snap suplex, sometimes floated over into a small package ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Wrestlers managed' **Natalya **The Bella Twins *'Nicknames' **"The Flame-Haired Femme Fatale" **'"All Red Everything"' **'"The Red Queen"' *'[[Music in professional wrestling|Entrance themes']] **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Jim Johnston and performed by Kim Sozzi (August 18, 2013 - October 6, 2013) **"Top of the World" by CFO$ (November 23, 2013 – December 31, 2013) **"Out of My Mind" by CFO$ feat. Chad Cherry (February 14, 2014 – August 2014;2015-present) **'"Time To Rise"' by CFO$ (July 22, 2015 – present) Championships and accomplishments Fitness modeling *Powertech Model & Fitness Competition (2012) Professional wrestling *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) with The Bella Twins, The Funkadactyls, JoJo and Natalya vs. AJ Lee, Foxsana, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka on November 24 External links * WWE.com Profile * * Category:1984 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Managers and valets Category:WWE Total Divas Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Models Category:Living people Category:Former soccer players